


A.D 1

by nyeong



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: 한국어
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-30 14:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20098591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyeong/pseuds/nyeong
Summary: 패배 이후의 이야기. 비정기 연재





	1. 01

  
"그러니까, 너랑 내가? 난 소시오패스고 넌 전직 청부업자인데, 우릴 다 죽이려드는 인공지능한테 감정을 가르치겠다고?"

그의 눈빛은 굳셌다.

"할 수 있어, 사민."  
"무슨 자신감인지 모르겠네, 루트. 우린 졌어. 최대한 숨어 살다 어디서 총 맞고 뒈지는게 우리 운명이야. "  
"그녀가 날 바꿨잖아, 내가 널 바꿨고."  
"난...잘 모르겠어."

바뀌긴 했지. 예외 몇 명을 두긴 한다는 점에서. 손에 꽉 쥔 권총을 허리춤에 쑤셔넣고 냉장고로 돌아서는 쇼를 둘러안고 가만히 아랫배를 쓰다듬던 루트가 불쑥 속삭였다. 있잖아, 사민. 만약에 일이 생각대로 안 되면, 손을 매섭게 쳐내고 돌아서며 사민 쇼는 용암처럼 끓어오르는 분노로 씨근덕거렸다. 네 제일 개같은 점이 뭔지 알아?

"이 지경까지 와서까지 정말 그럴거야? 핀치한테도 얘기 했지만 그거 정말 기분 좆같거든. 뛰어들라고 말하려거든 적어도 죽을 자리로 끌고 갈 마음 정도는 먹으라고. 어차피 우리 인생은 이제 더 망가질 것도 없으니까. "  
"난 있어. 네가 나한테 남은 마지막 하나야."  
"그럼 난 빠질래. "  
"사민..."  
"그래, 네가 없어도 난 어쩌면 아주 잘 살지 모르지. 네 무덤 앞에서 무슨 생각을 했는지 알면 그런 말 못 할걸. 네가 죽는 순간 네가 알던 사민 쇼도 죽어. 내 머리에 대고 총을 쏴 버릴거니까. 알아들어? "  
"....."  
"한 말에 책임을 져. 그 정도는 기계가 안 가르쳐줘도 알잖아. "  
"쇼, 난, "

사민은 아무 말 없이 그를 똑바로 마주본다. 마음에 차는 답이 아닌 이상 영원히 언제까지고 그렇게 노려볼 것 처럼. 그 고집은 누가 와도 꺾을 수 없다는 걸 루트는 이미 수차례 겪고 있어 알고 있다. 이럴 때 마다 사민을 잠재울 진정제나 테이저건이 필요했고, 설령 지금 그런 게 있다 하더라도 감히 그의 몸에 갖다 댈수도 없을 것이다. 끔찍하게 길었던 망설임을 끝내고 루트는 고개를 끄덕였다. 결정을 내려줄 기계나 따뜻하고 인간적인 말을 해 줄 해롤드와 존도 이제는 없었다. 루트는 이제 오롯이 혼자 그 인간적인 감정에 휩쓸려가며 결정을 내려야 했다.  
그래, 알겠어. 사민 쇼의 말이 맞다. 그를 보호하기 위해서 사실을 숨기는 건 기만밖에 되지 않는다. 사마리탄은 왜 저희들을 살려둔 걸까. 아마도 쇼는 제 목숨을 위해 조용히 숨어 더이상 저를 방해하지 않으리라고, 루트는 상실감으로 알아서 말라 죽으리라 생각했을 것이다. 글쎄, 아주 틀린 말은 아니지만 사마리탄이 복수심이라는 감정을 충분히 고려하지 않은 걸지도 모른다. 아니면 뭔가 속셈이 있다거나. 사민은 차갑게 식은 머리로 그럴 가능성을 생각해 보며 저를 꽉 끌어안고 굳어져있는 루트의 심장 고동소리를 들었다. 아마 루트도 지금 같은 생각을 하고 있으리란 직감을 구석으로 밀어놓으며 앙상한 등을 마주 안았다. 

***

_2016.1.3_

  
조각조각 흩어진 정보를 모으는 건 없는 걸 새로 만들어내는 것 보다 훨씬 어려웠다. 기계가 완전히 파괴되기 직전 위성에서 쏘아보낸 패킷 정보를 담은 디스크를 신주단지처럼 모셔놓은 책상 앞에서 루트는 며칠이고 밤을 새웠다. 마지막 희망이고 자살행위인 작전을 성공시키기 위해 백방으로 노력하는 그의 곁에서 쇼는 말없이 담요를 덮어주거나 먹을 거리를 가져와 툭 던져놓는 게 고작이었다. 구해야 할 번호도 함께할 동료들도 이제 없다. 남은 건 자신과 루트, 그리고 빌어먹을 하드 디스크 쪼가리 뿐이었다. 그리고 그게 꼬박 나흘 째 되는 날, 사민 쇼는 잔뜩 굳은 얼굴로 루트의 눈 앞에 시퍼런 수갑을 들이댔다. 당장 와서 안 자면 억지로라도 재울거야. 루트는 푹 꺼진 눈을 몇 번 깜빡이다 환하게 웃었다. 기대되네.  
사민은 정말로 농담같은 걸 할 기분도 아니었고, 이제는 그럴 기운도 남아있지 않았다. 키보드 위에서 떨어질 줄 모르던 창백한 손목 위에 수갑을 채워 붙들고 소파 위에 떠밀어 놓자 루트는 수척한 얼굴을 해선 그를 올려다 보았다. 공허하고 지친 눈빛. 사민은 그 안에 비치는 제 얼굴이 얼마나 무서울지 잠깐 생각하다 고개를 흔들었다. 루트는 기계를 잃고 또다시 허물어지고 있었다. 두 사람이 함께 붙든 단 하나의 목적만이 그를 기능하게 하고 있다는 걸 뼈저리게 느끼는 중이었다. 그 계획이 틀어지거나, 혹여 성공하더라도 그 다음엔 어찌 될 지 도저히 가늠할 수 없었다. 루트는 사민 쇼가 없으면 살 수 없다고 했다. 그건 틀림 없는 사실일거고, 사민은 루트를 살려놓을 그 반쪽짜리 이유가 되어 껍데기뿐인 그의 곁에 계속 남을 수 있을지 확신할 수 없었다.

조금 더러워진 담요를 거칠게 털어 루트의 여윈 턱 밑까지 당겨 덮어놓고 사민은 호흡을 죽였다.

"지금 네가 하는 일에 실수 같은 건 없어야돼."  
"넌 살 수 있을거야, 사민."  
"그딴 개같은 농담 할 시간에..."

철커덕. 소파 다리에 수갑을 연결하며 사민이 이를 갈았다. 저 입을 한 대 세게 치면 더 이상 떠들지 못하겠지만 가슴 밑바닥에 늘 가라앉아 고여있던 죄책감이 고개를 들 것이다. 누군가 말리지 않아도 스스로를 다스리려 요란하게 들썩이는 가슴팍을 지그시 바라보던 루트가 희미하게 웃었다. 기특한 어린애를 보는 것 같은 눈빛에 사민은 입을 내려치는 대신 소파 팔걸이를 한 대 쥐어박았다. 크게 덜커덕거리는 소파에 드러누워 재밌다는 듯 한차례 웃은 루트가 눈을 깜빡였다. 걱정해줘서 고마워, 자기. 내려감기는 눈꺼풀에 잔주름이 져 한층 더 초췌해 보였다.  
암호화된 패킷을 복구하느라 지하철 기지에는 24시간 뭔가가 돌아가고 있었고, 그 기계들이 내는 윙윙대는 소리가 루트의 숨소리를 뒤덮었다. 검은 바탕의 콘솔 화면에 쉴새없이 쏟아지는 활자들을 멍하니 들여다보며 쇼는 마른세수를 했다. 암호문을 푸는 건 결국 시간이라던 루트의 말이 떠올랐다. 아무리 앞당겨도 모자랄 그 시간을 기다리며 루트를 재워놓고 나서야 쇼는 속을 끓였다. 아무 생각 없이 기계의 지시를 따르던 시절이 그리워 질 줄은 꿈에도 몰랐다. 그건 틀리는 법이 없었고 아무리 황당한 요구를 하더라도 결국엔 꼭 필요한 일이었음이 확실했으니까. 물론 썩 좋은 기분은 아니었지만.

한편으로는 걱정이 되는 것도 사실이다. 제 목숨의 우선순위는 가장 낮게 두며 미친듯이 몸을 내던지는 사람이 감정이 있는, 도덕성이 있는 제대로 된 지성체를 복구할 수 있을지. 피투성이가 되어 나타나 놀랄 틈도 없이 여기에 기계의 핵심 모듈이 담겨있어, 하는 말을 마지막으로 기절했던 루트의 모습은 간절했다. 찢어진 살을 마취도 없이 봉합하고 자잘한 상처를 소독하는 동안에도 죽은듯이 누워있던 그는 눈을 뜨자마자 저를 맞이하는 절대적인 침묵에도 절망할 시간이 없다고 했다. 남들보다 동요하는 일이 없는 쇼에게조차 지금은 조금 시간이 필요하지 않나, 싶은 국면에서도. 쇼는 그런 걸 잘 알았다. 그건 집착에 가까운 간절함이었고 사람을 쉽게 죽음으로 몰고가는 것이기도 했다. 그러다 루트가 언제는 스스로 죽길 자처하지 않았나 싶은 생각이 들자 다시 분노가 치솟았다. 천재들은 다 저따위인가. 행방을 알 수 없어진, 아마도 죽어버렸을 해롤드 핀치와 루트를 머리속에 나란히 줄세워놓은 쇼는 분해된 9 mm 권총을 조용히 손질했다.

손에 묻은 기름때를 닦고 돌아올 즈음 루트는 눈을 떴다. 잠시 여기가 어딘지 탐색이라도 하듯 눈을 꿈뻑거리다 쇼의 워커가 바닥을 때리는 소리에 고개를 돌린다.

"어디 다녀와?"  
"화장실."  
"가기 전에 이건 좀 풀어주고 가지."  
"잠꼬대 하지 말고 더 자. 20분밖에 안 지났어."

루트는 언뜻 코웃음 같은 교태스런 소리로 웃으며 눈을 마주쳐왔다. 그래봐야 쇼에게는 씨알도 안 먹히는 줄 알면서 루트는 자주 그런 행동을 하곤 했다. 그게 사민 쇼의 심장을 어떻게든 두드려볼 수 있지 않을까 기대라도 하는 것 처럼. 그럴 때 마다 쇼가 짜증을 내는 건 그게 일정 부분 사실임을 어렴풋이 알아서이기도 할 것이다. 시들어 죽어가는 루트와 성가신 루트 중에 고르라면 괴롭게 후자를 택할 수 밖에. 그래도 항상 원하는 대로 흘러가게 놔 둘 수는 없다. 늘 그렇듯 눈을 한 번 굴린 쇼가 저를 지나쳐 열차 안으로 쑥 들어가버릴 때 까지 루트는 시선을 떼지 않았다. 가느다랗고 부드러운 목소리가 결과는 어때, 하고 물었다. 뭐라고 해야 하나. 쇼는 여전히 순식간에 쓸려 내려가는 문자들을 노려보면서 망할 게 아직 멈추지 않았다고 대답했다. 둔탁한 소음과 함께 끙끙거리는 소리에 고개를 내민 쇼가 얼굴을 구기며 팔짱을 끼웠다. 소파 다리에 한 손이 묶여 엉거주춤한 자세로 앉으려고 애쓰던 루트가 그를 흘끗 보더니 좀 도와줄래? 하며 구부정한 허리를 두드렸다.  
가벼운 한숨과 함께 협박에 가까운 약속을 받아낸 뒤에야 루트는 자유를 찾았다. 뻑뻑한 눈에 안약을 한 방울씩 집어넣고 책상 앞에 앉은 얼굴이 어두웠다. 불안이 스며나오는 손으로 쥔 루트의 어깨가 으쓱했다. 글쎄. 또 루프에 빠졌네. 다시 앞 길이 막막해진다.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 이건 또 얼마나 걸려 끝을 내려나


	2. 02

_2016.1.24_

  
드물게 눈이 오지 않는 날이었다. 루트는 카메라가 없는 구석자리에 서서 존 리스의 무덤을 바라봤다. 저기에 정말 그가 묻혀있기는 할까, 등 뒤로 다가오는 발소리에 주머니 속 권총을 꼭 쥐며 루트는 생각했다. 진홍색 코트 깃을 목까지 여민 키 큰 여성이 고개를 까딱 숙였다. 언뜻 루트와 닮은 갈색 머리가 비에 젖어 조금 가라앉아 있다. 루트는 꾸민 티가 역력한 음성으로 한동안 해결하지 못했던 궁금증을 꺼내놓았다. 그가 바라보는 방향을 향해 공허한 시선을 던지던 조이 모건은 고개를 끄덕였다. 확인했어요. 제가 직접. 옆구리에 끼우고 있던 갈색 종이봉투를 내미는 목소리의 온도가 익숙했다. 전쟁에서 진 이후로는 그럴 수 밖에 없었다.

"전화기나 도청기, 아무튼 이 대화가 증거로 남을 일은 없겠죠?"  
"걱정 안 해도 돼요."  
"의심하는 건 아니지만..."

루트는 팔을 뻗어 조이의 주머니 속에 손을 밀어넣었다. 가죽 장갑 한 켤레와 차갑게 식은 손가락이 만져지고 나서야 루트는 머쓱한 표정으로 눈썹을 씰룩거렸다. 극도로 조심해야 하거든요. 이해한다는 듯 잠깐 어깨를 들먹인 그가 옅은 입김을 내뿜었다.  
아직도 해롤드의 행방은 묘연했다. 루트는 사지를 향해 온 힘을 짜내 달려가며 들었던 그들의 마지막 대화가 다시 한 번 머리속을 헤집게 내버려 두었다. 해롤드 핀치는 복부의 총상으로 죽어가고 있었고 존 리스의 상황도 그다지 나을 것은 없었다. 수동으로 위성의 데이터를 수신하는 동안 데시마 요원들이 뿌려대는 총알이 그를 빗겨가거나 하는 일은 일어나지 않았다. 귀 뒤쪽에 심은 인공 와우에서 터져나오던 폭발음이 되살아나자 들리지도 않는 귀가 먹먹한 기분이 들었다. 이 여자에게 존을 잃는다는 건 무슨 의미였을까. 벌써 가물가물해진 그의 어색한 미소가 하필 제일 먼저 떠오른다. 루트는 핀치에 대해 묻지 않았고, 때문에 조이도 아무런 대답을 하지 않았다. 죽었다면 거기서 끝난 일이고, 살아있더라도 합류할 수 없을 것이다. 모두를 위해서. 핀치와 그들의 팀이 해내지 못 한 일을 이제 하려는 루트와 쇼를 위해서.

"그걸로 뭘 할지 물어도 될까요?"  
"안 그러는 게 좋을 것 같네요."  
"내가 그 내용을 안 봤을까봐요?"  
"모건 씨. 당신은 이미 충분히 위험에 처했어요. "  
"맞아요. 벌써 두 번은 죽었다 살아났죠. 한동안은 숨어있을 생각이고요. 도와줄 수 있는 건 이게 마지막이에요."  
"그럼 더 귀하게 써야겠네요."

길쭉하고 마른 두 등이 생몰년이 적힌 무연고자 묘비에서 쓸쓸하게 돌아섰다. 손에 쥔 봉투는 벌써 눅눅해지며 구겨지고 있었다. 슬쩍 주둥이를 벌려 안의 문서를 확인한 루트는 가만히 마른 침을 삼켰다. 친구는 가까이, 적은 더 가까이에. 루트는 입술을 당겨 올리며 돌아섰다.

  
***

  
_2016.2.27_

  
먹고 해. 흘러내린 안경을 고쳐 쓰며 루트가 고개를 들었다. 늘 그렇듯 퉁명스런 태도로 갓 데워온 인스턴트 스파게티를 내려놓으며 쇼는 눈썹 사이를 세게 짓눌렀다. 탐탁찮은 표정으로 포크를 집어드는 루트가 방금 전까지 코를 박고 있던 서류를 뺏어간 눈동자가 잠깐 바쁘게 움직였다. 무슨 설계도야? 구역질을 참으며 루트가 대답했다. 러시아 위성.  
누군지 몰라도 이걸 손에 넣어 온 위인은 벌써 죽었겠군. 그렇게 써 있는 쇼의 표정을 짐작한 루트는 굳이 말을 더 보태지 않았다. 다시 냉전을 재현하려는 게 아니어도 지금 두 사람이 하는 일은 이미 선을 한참 벗어나 있었다. 계속해서 특정 구간을 반복하는 복호화 작업에 쇼가 인내심을 잃기 전이었다. 쇼는 시키는 일도 제대로 못 하는 코드 따위가 대체 어떻게 저희들을 손아귀에 쥘 수 있게 되는지 도저히 이해할 수 없는 눈치였다. 물론 루트가 그건 코드가 아니라 그걸 만든 사람 탓이라는 말을 덧붙이긴 했지만 별로 설득 된 것 같지도 않았고. 위성이 기지와 통신하는 프로토콜을 먼저 알지 않으면 복호화는 그들이 자연사를 하고도 한참 뒤에야 성공할거고, 당연히 루트나 쇼는 자신들이 늙어 죽는 미래를 상상하지 않았다. 하도 뒤적거려 며칠새에 손때가 탄 종이를 툭 던져놓고 몇 번 건드리지도 않은 접시를 밀어놓는 루트에게 쇼는 건조한 시선을 박았다. 옷 벗어.

음식이나 생필품을 구해오는 것도, 혹시 모를 상황에 대비해 새 안전가옥을 마련하는 것도 루트일 수 밖에 없었다. 지상으로 한 발짝이라도 나가는 순간 벌집이 되는 건 호사일 쇼는 생각보다 잘 적응하고 있었다. 멍청히 앉아 뭔지도 모를 작업을 하는 컴퓨터를 노려보거나 학대에 가까운 체력단련같은 소일거리를 하는 동안 딱히 신경질을 부리지도 않았다. 아침 일찍 나가 새벽녘에나 들어오는 루트를 기다리다 거칠게 옷을 뒤집어 새로 난 생채기는 없는지 확인하고 나서야 소파에 웅크려 눕는 것이 쇼가 보여줄 수 있는 최대한의 걱정이며 마음이라는 걸 루트는 아주 잘 알고 있었다.  
이런 신체검사가 싫다는 건 아닌데, 가끔은 좀 다정하게 해 주면 안돼? 말려 올라간 웃옷을 잡아 내리며 루트가 희롱하듯 물었지만 쇼는 조용히 등을 돌렸다.

"오늘은 누구였어?"  
"음, 그냥 동네 강도."  
"동네 강도가 우연히 특수부대 출신이었고?"  
"그럴 수 있지. 난 그런 사람 많이 알거든."

만일 기계가 있었다면 분명히 루트에게 칼을 꽂으려던 남자를 번호로 지목했을 것이다. 기계의 분신이었던 루트에게는 어렵지 않은 짐작이었다. 그건 쇼에게도 마찬가지였다. 조용히 구급함을 정리하는 등이 다시금 분노로 꿈틀대는 걸 지켜보던 루트가 손을 뻗었다. 나무에 난 옹이를 쓰다듬듯 배회하는 손길을 느끼며 쇼는 어금니를 앙다물었다. 언제까지 운에 기댈수는 없어. 이제 널 지켜줄게 아무것도 없다는 거 알잖아. 사민 쇼는 최근 정말 자주 무력감에 져야 했다. 익숙해 지는 것 외엔 방법이 없다.  
쇼는 옆구리에 찍힌 깊은 상처를 덮은 옷을 파헤치듯 물끄럼 들여다 보았다. 얼마 전 대통령이 피살되었고, 부통령이 국정을 대신하고 있었지만 그마저도 언제 죽어버릴지 모른다. 얼마나 오래 전부터 암살을 계획했을지, 어떻게 성공시키고 은폐했을지 까마득했다. 그걸 모조리 손 놓고 바라보는 것과 루트를 그 현장에 보내는 것 중 뭐가 더 올바른 일인지 쇼는 확신하지 못했다. 이제는 둘 중 누가 죽느냐를 고르는 건 그만 두고 싶었다. 전략적으로 쇼를 희생하는 편이 이득이지만 루트의 절박했던 목소리와 표정에 매번 걸려 넘어지며 내린 결론은, 만약 그런 순간이 온다면 같이 죽는 수 밖에 없네, 였다. 등줄기를 타고 올라와 뒷목에 난 머리카락을 만지작거리기 시작한 손을 피해 쇼가 몸을 일으키는 때에 맞춰 노트북 화면에 뭔가 변화가 일어났다.

사민? 따뜻한 피부를 만지작거리던 루트가 부르기도 전에 벌떡 일어난 쇼가 책상을 밀쳐내듯 짚었다. 구구절절 설명을 듣고싶지 않을테니 루트는 간단하고도 냉정하게 이야기했다. 성공했어.  
소란스럽게 타이핑을 시작한 루트를 멀거니 쳐다보던 쇼의 뱃속에 뜨거운 기름 같은 것이 차올랐다. 그래서 이게... 마주친 루트의 눈은 여전히 피곤이 덕지덕지 묻어있었지만 화사했다. 그렇게 복구하려고 애쓰던 기계의 핵심 모듈이 정상적으로 실행되자 참을 수 없는 미소가 온 얼굴이 번졌다. 루트는 전에 없이 가벼운 몸을 한 번 쭉 편 뒤 타이핑을 마친 손을 잠시 주물렀다. 완전하진 않다. 소실된 부분이 훨씬 많았지만 루트는 핀치의 유산 한 조각은 살릴 수 있음에 진심으로 감격하며 밀려나오기 시작한 눈물을 아무렇게나 문질러 닦았다. 숨을 불어넣듯 신중하게 엔터 버튼을 누른 루트가 옆에 놓인 손을 살며시 쥐었다.

"인사해. 빅 시스터 2.0 야."

혹시 질투하지는 않을거지? 쇼는 상황에 맞지도 않게 교태스러운 찡긋거림을 지금 만큼은 기꺼이 받아줄 수 있었다. 


	3. 03

_2016.3.2_

"내 말 들리니?"

전황을 순식간에 뒤집을 수 있으리라고는 생각하지 않았지만 루트는 서버를 리부팅 시키며 입술을 깨물었다. 검은 화면이 패널을 가득 메우고, 360번째 같은 질문이 루트에게 전달되었다. 관리자 입니까? 조그만 노트북 카메라가 전신에 퍼지는 초조함을 잡아내지 못하기를 바라며 루트는 단호하게 아니, 하고 대답했다. 신을 빚어낸 남자가 느꼈을 경이는 허락되지 않았지만 루트는 겸허하게 그것을 받아들였다. 기계를 다시 만나 대화할 수 있다는 사실부터가 기적이었고 딱 그 정도가 루트가 가질 수 있는 전부였다.  
자신을 아날로그 인터페이스라고 소개한 뒤 루트는 이제 일정한 절차가 된 행동을 앞두고 카메라와 눈을 마주쳤다. 이제부터 실행시킬 시뮬레이션의 무결성을 검사하는 동안 기계는 대답하지 않았다. 거짓말이 아니야, 하듯 루트는 의도적으로 두 손을 펼쳐 보이며 눈을 깜빡였다. 기계가 비언어적 의사소통을 얼마나 편안해 할 지는 알 수 없었지만 의미는 이해했는지 저항 없이 기다렸다. 건조해진 목구멍 너머로 침이 넘어가며 살짝 구역질이 났다. 루트는 19시간 째 깨어있었고 마지막으로 뭘 먹은 기억은 벌써 며칠 전이었다. 쇼가 억지로 시키지 않았다면 혼자 서기도 힘들었을 것이다. 그래, 그러고보니 쇼는 어디에 있더라. 루트는 기계가 시뮬레이션에 집중할 수 있도록 자리를 비켜주듯 일어나 열차 밖으로 빠져나왔다. 쇼의 흔적은 보이지 않았다. 루트는 이 지하철 역사를 속속들이 알고 있었지만 굳이 그를 뒤쫓지 않았다. 지겹게 계속됐던 언쟁을 다시 시작하고 싶지 않았고, 뭣보다, 저를 답답하다는 듯 바라보는 찡그린 얼굴을 제일 보고싶지 않았기 때문에.

쇼의 말을 빌리자면 기계는 부분적으로 복구되고 나서 줄곧 '자살하겠다고 징징대며' 스스로 전원을 꺼버렸다. 루트와 쇼가 보여준 진실에 기반한 시뮬레이션에서 기계는 359번째, 루트와 쇼를 살린다는 옵션을 고집했다. 쇼는 설계의 결함을 의심했지만 루트는 고개를 저었다. 해롤드 핀치의 창조물이 경험한 수많은 현실들 역시 해롤드의 손에서 태어났기 때문이다. 기계가 어떤 과정을 거쳐 연산을 시작하고 마치는지 이제는 속속들이 들여다 볼 수 있었지만 납득하기 힘들었다. 기계는 난생 처음으로 감정만 남아 그렇게 행동하고 있었고 거기에 이의를 제기하는 횟수가 늘어갈수록 루트는 사지에서 힘이 빠져나갔다. 360번째 시도가 실패하고 숨죽여 손바닥에 얼굴을 묻는 루트를 멀찍이서 관찰하던 쇼는 최대한 열차에서 멀어지며 발에 채이는 돌멩이를 주워들었다.  
적절한 시기에 적절하게 이루어진 사회화 덕분인지, 아니면 정말로 쇼의 안에 양심이 뿌리내렸기 때문인지, 사마리탄 등장 이후 쇼는 한 번도 그 인공지능의 의견에 동참하고 싶은 마음은 들지 않았지만 이해는 할 수 있었다. 쇼는 사람들을 부품으로 인식했다. 덜 중요한 부품, 중요한 부품, 쓸모없는 부품, 가장 중요한 부품. 대체 가능했고 언제든지 새로 구할 수 있었다. 그게 잘못된 생각이라는 규칙을 불문에 붙이고 그대로 따를 뿐이다. 그런데 지금, 간신히 희망을 조금 틀어쥐나 싶었던 순간이 정면으로 박살나고 있는 걸 보고 있자니 짜증이 치밀었다. 기계가 핀치를 아버지라고 불렀다는 것은 전해 들어 알고 있다. 쇼는 저가 알던 합리적인 기계를 떠올리며 손에 쥔 돌멩이를 주물렀다. 그 아비에 그 자식이네. 중요할 때 꼭. 아득하게 들려오는 꾸짖음을 무시하며 쇼는 밀려드는 감정에만 충실히 통제권을 내주었다.

정말로 이제는 기계를 멈춘 다음 살 방법을 찾아야 할 때인지도 모르지. 루트는 그 말에 데인듯 어깨를 그러모았다. 안다. 기계가 없는 루트는 반 이상은 루트가 아님을. 그건 쇼가 메울 수 없는 공백임을. 그렇게 사느니 차라리 죽음을 택하리라는 것도. 루트가 그걸 망설이게 만드는 단 하나의 안전장치가 바로 저라는 것도. 루트는 기계를 위해 할 수 있는 모든 것을 다 하기 위해 언제나 애썼다. 처음으로 기계가 말을 걸어온 그 순간부터. 그리고 사민 쇼는, 대체 그 결말이 왜 자살인지 알 수 없을 뿐이었다. 쇼는 루트에게 죽으라고 하지 않을 것이었다. 기계도 그러지 않았을 것이다. 만약 그 둘 모두가 사랑이란 걸 조금이라도 비슷하게 이해하고 있다면 절대로. 그걸 거스르는 건 언제나 루트 혼자뿐이었다. 서로 죽겠다고 아웅다웅하는 꼴을 보고 있자니 차라리 제 머리를 날려버리고 싶었다. 그러면 더 골치 아파질 일도 없을테니까.  
쇼는 스스로 루트를 찾아가며 짜증내지 말자, 고 마지막으로 다짐했다. 루트는 부품이다. 존과 해롤드처럼, 무엇으로도 대체할 수 없는 부품. 조금만 성질을 누그러뜨리면, 그러면 루트를 달래볼 수 있을지도 모른다. 만약 그가 이성을 잃고 기계와 함께 불타 죽겠다고 몸을 날리게 된다면 사민 쇼는 스스로를 절대 용서할 수 없을 것이다. 손 놓고 보는건 정말로 적성에 안 맞지만 어쩔 수 없다.

루트는 낡은 소파에 등받이에 팔을 벌리고 기대 앉아있었다. 발소리에 고개를 뒤로 꺾어 쇼와 눈이 마주치자 눈꺼풀이 가볍게 떨렸다. 밖에 나간 줄 알았어. 그랬으면 네가 거기 그냥 앉아있진 않았겠지. 쇼는 거의 다 아물어가는 상처를 확인하곤 루트의 옷자락을 잡아 내렸다. 살짝 긴장했던 허리에 힘이 빠지며 가늘게 떨리는 배를 감추듯 덮는 손등이 얼마나 볼품없는지가 문득 눈에 들었다. 쇼는 망설임 없이 양 손에 권총을 들고 발사하던 루트를 떠올렸다. 반동이나 잡아낼 수 있을까 싶은 가는 팔과 어깨. 자기 무게도 감당하기 어려워 보이는 허벅지. 루트는 완벽하게 무력했다. 기계가 있거나 없거나 그건 변하지 않는 사실이었지만 루트는 절대 그렇게 생각하지 않았겠지. 쇼는 다시 혀뿌리까지 치미는 짜증을 참으며 루트의 곁에 털썩 몸을 묻었다.

"심심하면 총 맞아오는 미친 여자보다 과보호 받는 꼬맹이 주치의일때가 훨씬 나았어."  
"네가 심심해 하니까, 사민."  
"개소리 할거면 그냥..."  
"내가 허튼 소리 안 한다는거 알잖아."  
"몰라 그런거."

쇼는 크게 한숨을 터뜨렸다. 넌 존나 구내염같은 인간이야. 그게 무슨 뜻인지 생각해보려 애쓰는 눈썹이 치켜올라가며 이마에 주름을 만들어 냈다. 일단 짜증나고 불편하다는 뜻이겠지. 루트는 금세 입술을 비틀어 웃으며 쇼가 내심 좋아하는 뾰족한 송곳니로 아랫입술을 깨물었다. 넌 그걸 일부러 건드려보기도 하잖아. 그리고 평생 몇 번씩 다시 생길거란 것도 알고.  
금방이라도 제 허벅지를 기어오를 듯이 꼼지락대는 손을 노려보던 쇼는 몸을 앞으로 기울이며 무릎 위에 양 팔꿈치를 댔다. 기계는 좀 어때. 여전히 어두운 안색으로 루트는 소리내지 않고 웃었다. 내리깔린 눈꺼풀이 이제는 과하게 떨리기 시작해 눈을 뜨고 있기가 힘들었다.

"내가 했던 말 생각 중이긴 한거지?"  
"쇼."  
"다시 잘 생각해 봐. "  
"어떻게 여기까지 왔는데. 그럴 수는 없어. "  
"네가 못하면 내가 할 거야."

감히 그런 말을 입에 올렸다는 걸 믿을 수 없다는 듯 루트는 무섭게 노려보았다. 쇼는 지지않고 맞서듯이 눈에 힘을 줬다. 내가 코드 한 줄 못 읽을거라고 생각하지는 않겠지. 루트의 양 손이 쇼의 상완을 덥석 붙들어 잡았지만 언제든지 그를 엎어 메치고 탈출할 수 있었다. 바르르 떨리는 손이 곧 뺨을 후려칠 것 처럼 꿈틀거린다. 쇼는, 그냥, 루트가 결정을 내리게 하고 싶었다. 구속같지도 않은 손아귀에 잡혀 타는 눈길을 받으며 쇼는 그의 손목을 움켜쥐었다. 사민 쇼와 기계. 생각보다 양자택일을 강요하는 기분이 좋지는 않았다.

"넌-넌 몰라."  
"그래. 네 마음같은 거 몰라. 별로 알고 싶지도 않고. "  
"......"  
"루트. 이런 말 정말 안 하고 싶었어. 그래도 네가 빨리 선택하지 않으면 어차피 기계나 나나 죽어. "  
"그럼 결정됐네. 나랑 네가 죽고, 그녀만 살리면 돼."  
"아, 제발 좀."

쇼는 기어이 짜증을 내며 루트의 손목을 잡아 꺾었다. 고통스러운 신음이 터지자마자 얼른 손을 털어내고 일어선 쇼가 흘러내린 머리를 신경질적으로 쓸어올렸다. 시커멓게 멍이 질 손목을 꼭 잡은 채 루트는 고개를 숙였다. 쇼는 사과하지 않았지만 자리를 떠나지 않는 것으로 제 의지를 내보였다. 대부분 루트에게서 등을 지고 서 있는건 적절하지 않은 행동이었다. 루트는 쇼의 발목을 걷어차듯 다리를 걸어 넘어뜨리며 소파위로 엎어졌다. 쑤시는 다리를 아파할 새도 없이 얼굴 옆으로 사납게 내리찍히는 손을 무시하며 쇼는 똑바로 루트를 마주보았다. 여전히 결정을 내리지 못하고 혼란스러운 분노가 퍼진 얼굴이 보였다.  
쇼가 읽지 못한 마음이 소용돌이쳤다. 정말 그래야 할 지도 모른다는 두려움. 쇼와 기계 중 누구의 부재가 저를 더 많이 무너뜨릴지 가늠해보는 자신에 대한 경멸. 서로를 물어뜯듯 달려드는 생각들이 이성의 한 가운데를 내달렸다. 루트는 차라리 이 세상과 맞바꿔 둘을 지키고 싶었다. 하지만, 하지만 모두를 손에 쥘 수는 없다는것도 알고 있었다. 바로 그 때문에 이미 한 번 자기 목숨을 내버렸었으니까. 그래, 여전히 세상은 형태와 모양으로 이루어져 있지만 그런 시간은 지나가버렸다. 루트는 결국 살아남았고, 너무나 확실하고 선명하게 다가오는 그 형태들이 루트를 겁먹게 했다. 깔고 앉은 허벅지는 지나치게 뜨거웠고 마주 노려보는 눈은 탄 자국을 남길 것 처럼 매서웠다. 두개골에 삽입된 인공 와우 또한 마찬가지였다. 단 하나 다른 게 있다면, 기계는 더이상 귀에 대고 속삭이지 않는다는 점이었다. 그 일방적인 행동이 처음도 아니었지만 루트는 매번 처음처럼 그 사실이 고통스러웠다. 이만 포기하라는 선언 같은 침묵이 이번에는 확실하게 와 닿았다.

나에게 남은 건 정말 너뿐인데. 두려움과 맹렬함에 지배당한 얼굴. 쇼는 저에게 이렇게 부딪쳐 오는 원인에 기계가 일조하고 있다는 게 정말,정말로 마음에 들지 않았지만, 제 어깨를 물어뜯는 루트의 귀에 대고 깊게 앓을 수 밖에 없었다. 우선 몸이 달았기 때문이고, 쇼가 밀어낸다면 루트는 당장 열차 바퀴에 머리를 밀어넣을 기세였기 때문이다. 사민 쇼는 저 눈을 알았다. 정신 나간 사람의 격정이 루트의 표정에서 막을 수 없이 흘러나왔다. 쇼는 거기서 차라리 안도감을 느낄 수 있어 다행이라고 생각했다. 적어도 곧 죽을 것 처럼 넋 놓고 있지 않으니까. 쇼가 아는 루트는 대부분 미쳐있었다. 기계의 명령에, 혹은 저에게 되도않는 수작질을 부릴 기회에. 그건 쇼에게는 더할나위 없이 친숙했다.

"네가 그 지옥에서 붙잡은 사람이 왜 나인지 생각해 봤어? 내가 맞았던 거야. 너도 날 사랑하는거지."  
"사랑한다고 누가 그러든?"  
"나는 사민 쇼를 알아. 너는 소시오패스고 기본적으로 남 걱정 같은 거 안 해. "  
"그래... 그거 참 새롭네."  
"네가 할 수 있는 사랑은 이 정도라는거야. 걱정하고, 아끼고. "  
"......"  
"그리고 그거 알아? 난 네가 주는 거라면 다 좋아."

쇼는 눈을 감아버렸다.

  
*

알몸이 되어 거칠게 헐떡이던 루트가 끙, 앓으며 몸을 일으켜 옆으로 물러났다. 도덕성이 문제라면 그걸 제거해야겠지. 그 말에 루트는 몸서리친다. 그럼 우리 기계를 사마리탄으로 만드는거야. 그래. 어쩌면 그 둘이 대화하다 보면 실마리가 보일지도 모르고.  
수단을 정당화하는 적에 맞서 온건한 방식을 택하는 건 그들이 마지막까지 지키고 싶었던 무언가였다. 인간성, 떠난 친구에 대한 예의. 옳은 일을 하고 있다는 명분. 여분의 저장장치와 서버를 설치할 랙을 구해야겠다고 생각하며 쇼는 까무룩 눈을 감는 루트를 가만히 쳐다보았다. 완전히 의식을 놓기 전 루트가 속삭였다. 그녀를 죽이지 않겠다고 해 줘서 고마워. 쇼는 대답하지 않았다.

***

_2016.3.28_

1532번째 시뮬레이션. 루트는 힘없이 서버를 다시 가동시켰다.


End file.
